Surreal
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot; H/R. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Aaron was making out with Spencer in his bed.For once all was right with the world. Spencer and Aaron set out to cease the special day.


**Happy Easter, folks and fan girls!**

**Surreal **

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Aaron was making out with Spencer in his bed.

For once all was right with the world.

It had been one of those rare occasions where both Spencer and Aaron were allowed to take time off simultaneously, and they planned on having absolutely no plans whatsoever. When they had both woke up they had dressed in their most casual apparel and headed out to the kitchen with foolish grins. Aaron wore a pair of blue jeans and a Beatles t-shirt with Spencer in pants that Aaron just couldn't call blue jeans topped with a jacket vest and purple scarf. They grabbed their basket of food and Aaron's car keys before leaving a list of emergency numbers on the counter for Jessica. Aaron linked arms with his lover wordlessly as he closed the door behind him, praying that they would be able to go through the day without any interruptions.

Spencer quietly shut Aaron's car door with a hopeful smile. In his mind he chanted, 'we will not be called, we will not be called,' repeatedly until Aaron turned the radio on. Attentively Aaron took Spencer's nervous hand for a brief moment. "It's going to be okay, I promise." As if to reiterate his point he smacked his lips against Spencer's own. "It'll be a great day."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "I know." Without saying anything else, Aaron drove out of the parking space.

The car ride was peaceful, mostly due to the fact that Spencer had fallen asleep half-way through their conversation about the latest science fiction movie at the box office. Aaron resisted the urge to reach over to the younger man and hug him too tightly; he was so adorable when he slept. He quickly focused back to the road, though, as he knew that their exit was coming up fairly quickly. Soon enough he saw their route and turned off the exit. Within minutes they were at their final destination and in a new parking space. Reluctantly the older profiler patted Spencer's shoulder until he stirred awake. Before the younger man completely woke, though, Aaron flipped a hand underneath his seat and produced a hat. Smirking, he placed the fedora on his boyfriend's head. "Spencer, we're here," he whispered when he finally blinked his eyes open.

"Hmm?" Then realization dawned on him and he perked up. "I've never been here before; I can't wait to see the river," Spencer stated as he propped himself up. It was only then that Spencer noticed the hat, and he immediately took it off to examine it. He chuckled as he flipped over the hat and placed it back on his head. "Thanks Aaron- I loved this hat since I saw it in the store!" The thin man lifted himself from his seat and leaned against his lover's seat. He kissed him with a soft giggle, relishing in the kiss that Aaron gave him in return. "The smile on your face right now just made it all worth it," Aaron whispered. "Come on, let's go see that river."

Within minutes Spencer and Aaron were sat alongside the river and underneath a willow tree. Aaron unpacked their lunch, reaching over Spencer who was cuddled close to his chest. When Aaron finally had the food out and ready Spencer had fallen back to sleep again. Laughing softly Aaron carefully rolled over and took off Spencer's hat and scarf. He pet his hair as Spencer's breathing calmed into an even and controlled slumber. Aaron hoped his phone wouldn't ring and ruin the whole moment, but there was a tiny voice inside of him that feared that it was inevitable. He found that his worries were cast aside as Spencer's own arms wrapped around him and lulled him to sleep….

Aaron woke up about two hours later to find that Spencer wasn't in his arms anymore. He frowned as he sat up from his sleep and leaned against the willow tree until he was awake enough to open his eyes. His vision soon focused and allowed him to see that Spencer was frowning- no, _pouting_-down at the river. Suddenly alarmed at his younger lover's distress he stood from the ground and joined his side. "What's wrong?" he asked. Spencer looked back at Aaron with sad eyes. He pointed to the river and said, "My hat and scarf- they blew into the river when we fell to sleep." Sighing, Spencer tried not to feel disappointed that the hat Aaron had bought him and the scarf his lover had loved were now floating freely in the empty park's river. They were just material items, after all, and they didn't mean-

His thoughts were interrupted by a large 'splash'. His eyes grew large as he looked back at the river to see Aaron chasing after the hat and scarf. "Aaron, what are you going?" he shrieked, but all the while there was a smile on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Aaron grinned as he swam across the river. "I'm getting them back!" he laughed.

"You're insane, you know that?" Spencer giggled. Secretly he was happy that he'd get the hat back; he had just gotten it today but yet already knew it was his favorite hat.

"Got it!" Aaron declared with a satisfied smirk. He grabbed said fedora and purple scarf and swam back to Spencer. Once he reached the land Spencer helped pulled him up with a large grin. He hugged Aaron close as the soaked hat was placed on his head and the equally wet scarf was thrown around his neck. "My hero," he kissed Aaron.

"Mhhm, I would've done it for you any day," Aaron grinned chivalrously.

"Oh, damn!" Spencer suddenly cursed. "Your cell phone!"

"What a shame," Aaron smirked, "now none of my calls will go through." He shrugged dramatically before throwing the phone behind them.

"Mine's still in my pocket," Spencer frowned.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that," Aaron said overly-serious. Before Spencer could question his lover's statement, though, he was being thrown face-first into the river. He broke into squeals as Aaron dug into his pocket for his phone. "Stop moving," Aaron laughed as he freed the cell phone. Seeing that it was dead, he threw it into the lake and instead placed his hands on Spencer's cheeks. Smiling happily he watched as Spencer pulled closer to him, and before he knew it he was being smothered by Spencer's warm embrace. He felt his ears pop as he was submerged underwater and attacked by Spencer's lips. And even as they stayed under water for what he was sure was for too long he couldn't help but think that if he drowned right then and there he couldn't have died happier any other way.

Seconds later Spencer pulled them both up as he gasped for air. He watched as Spencer threw his hat on Aaron and giggled insanely. "Happy anniversary," Aaron whispered.

"Yeah, you too," Spencer smiled back warmly.

"I suppose it was a perfect day after all," Aaron nodded.

And then he threw his lips against Spencer's as they both silently gave the rest of the world the signal to go to hell.


End file.
